darkrealmstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Weasle
In the beginning there was Weasle, and it was good. Weasle was alone, on the surface, and it frollicked, and grew, and soon emcompassed the world. And it was good. But soon, the humans, in thier mortality, grew jealous. After evolving out of the water, they became hateful and spiteful of the Weasle's, but still, in awe of there allmighty power, they made friends... and for a time, it was good. But soon the humans lust for power grew incorrigable, and they gathered thier greatest wizards, and there most mighty of sorcerror's and they fled to a civilization and land that we now know today as Maya. Maya was the only place in the whole world where humans could live devoid of Weasle's. And for a time it was good. However, soon the wizards thought of a dangerous curse, one that would put the Weasle's away for century's. As the humans greed and jealous grew, they made the perfect device for thier curse, and it was called the Mayan Calender. And, it was no longer good. They erased all memories of the Weasle's and locked them deep inside the core of the Earth. Changing the name of the few lucky Weasle's that were able to survive the holocaust, into the pitiful name of weasel. But the Mayans were not stupid, just blind, and so they made there calendar time the date of the Weasle's revival, when the curse would be lifted by the Weasle's power. And that day is December 21, 2012. But their plan backfired, and something happened that the Mayans could not of expected. Being immortal beings, free from the terror and the will of death, the Weasle's only grew stronger, there hate leading them the way, and over time the gravity from the core of the earth morphed the once innocent Weasle's into the perfect killing machines. Soon, they will come back to the surface, and it will be good. -Book of Weasle 1:1 Weasle-The User Let's face it, Weasle dominates all the statistics know to man or women and all those not known to them, ever. Its quite obvious that Weasle is the heart and soul of the Dark Realms forums, and it would most likely fall without his intense and utter comitment. Most people are jealous of him, but he just keeps owning. He lives at the center of the earth, is older than the stars, and likes to take walks in the magma in the center of the earth. He's currently single, so ladies, make your move. Weasle-The Phenom The very first rule of the Weasle is: Weasle is awesome. Humans want to be them, and babies get eaten by them. Once upon a time, one particular Weasle killed JFK. It was awesome. Joining the Weasle cult is useless, they will kill you. Weasle-Recruitment There is no such thing as recruitment for Weasle's. Didn't I just tell you it was useless? Are you Dumb? Obviously, your human mortal minds, can't handle the pain and suffering. However, there is a life-for-betrayl program going on, right now. If you sign up to betray mankind, then you'll get to live as human livestock... well, live longer, anyways. Anyways, to become a full fledged Weasle, two things must happen. One, you must be born a Weasle. Obviously, you are all denied this pleasure. Second, you must eat a baby, and/or shoot (anti) abortion rays. Good luck with that. Category:Dark Realm Studios Category:Forums